Mas Babysits
'This story takes place one year after the Twins were born, and Kira and Drace had to get back to work at the C.I.A (''Do not ask about that job.). ''It was easy for the other kids, since they go to Highschool and Regular school, but they were still unable to find a sitter for the Twins. And bringing the girls to work ''with them was a cry for disaster. Today, they decided to bring them to a Cafe, in hopes of finding a sitter. ''' Chapter one: The Sitter "Alright kids, you behave while Mommy tries to find a sitter, okay?" Kira said, walking into Tasty Delights, the Cafe downtown. Kammie and Krisha were in a stroller, with Drace holding onto it. "Awww! They're so cute!" A random person said, walking over to the stroller. "Yeah, they are, but they're pretty tough to handle.." Drace said. "We're looking for a baby sitter. You up for it?" "Oh, yes, I love kids!" The woman said, picking up Kammie. Kammie stared down at her sister, giving her the 'Help' look. "You're sure? They're hard to handle." Kira said, just hoping to God this straanger wouldn't decline. "Well, I... Uh...." The stranger said. "I'll do it." A voice called from behind them. Drace looked at the cashier at the counter closely. "Mas...?" "Ohai Drace." "Funny seeing you here." "I work here." "OH..." Kira just laughed at their conversation. "You're SURE you wanna do this?" Drace asked. "I'm sure." Mas laughed, taking Kammie from the stranger. Kammie giggled. "Oh. you. are. so. BRAVE!!!" Kira yelled, grabbing Mas' neck collar, directing a lot of attention. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THEY ARE TO HAND--" "Kira, quiet!" Drace said, pulling Kira away.Kammie started crying hearing that. "Shh, baby, it'll be okay..." Drace said. Chapter Two: Departure Back at Kira and Drace's home.... "Okay, Mas, here's a list of things you'll need to do for the girls." Kira said, taking out an unrealisticly long list. "That's a looooong list..." Mas said, holding the twins. Krisha was crying, while Kammie pulled Mas' disguise hair. "OW!!" Mas yelled. "Weeeeell we gotta get going." Kira said. "BYE!" The two parents said, running out the door. Krisha, realizing her parrents left, began screaming and crying, while Kammie pulled Mas' hair again. "This is gonna be a looonnnnggg day..." Chapter three: Snack Time "Alright, girls, Snack time!" mas said, putting the girls in their highchairs. She served the girls their food, which were peaches. "Nu-nu!!" Kammie said, tipping over her bowl of peaches. Krisha foled her arms, shook her head and turned it away, whilst sucking in her cheeks. "Nu peaches! Want cookie!" she said, throwing her bowl of peaches at Mas. Kammie giggled. "Ugh! I can see why your parents left so quickl--" Mas was cut off by Krisha's crying. "N-nyah! Don't cry! We have plenty more to eat!" Mas said, frantically checking fridges, freezers, cabinets, etc. Kammie threw some of the peaches at Mas. "HEY! This is snack time, not a Food Fight!" Kammie, just then, found an old banana peel under the seat of her highchair. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed, holding up the banana peel to Mas. "Ew, '''GROSS! '''They really need to clean out these high chairs..." she sighed. More to come! Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Stories Category:OC Category:Family Category:OCs Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:Invader-Mas' characters